Toca para mí
by Ruko Megpoid
Summary: Solo quería pasar un buen rato en compañía de la música, no espero terminar descubriendo el lado oculto del rockero más molesto de todo Ever After y menos caer ante él.
Las clases aún no terminaban, pero su clase había acabado antes de tiempo. Había ido a la cafetería a comer un poco y después tomó rumbo al aula de música. Una parte de ella iba contenta, por fin podría ganarle a Bunny y ser la primera en llegar al salón; la joven conejita siempre era la que los recibía con una sonrisa en los labios. Caminó con tranquilidad por los pasillos que estaban casi desiertos hasta que divisó el pequeño letrero que nombraba a cada sala.

Tomó el pomo de la puerta y abrió, ese tipo de salas siempre se encontraban abiertas así que no había porque esforzarse en ocultar sus intenciones, la puerta se abrió sin crear un solo sonido. Una vez dentro, Melody frunció los labios y juntó las cejas. Tenía pensado pasar un buen rato en la sala, la cual estaría sola por un buen rato, y jugar con los instrumentos, pero ahora todos sus planes se habían ido por el retrete.

Frente suyo, mirándole con gesto divertido estaba Sparrow. La joven _Dj_ lanzó un suspiro que no se preocupo en ocultar, cerró la puerta una vez estuvo dentro de la sala. Ignoró al guitarrista y fue directo al teclado eléctrico, tomó asiento y lo encendió. Sentía la pesada mirada del Hood, más no le importó y siguió en su tarea. Sus dedos pasearon un rato por las teclas, sin crear una melodía en realidad, solo creaba sonido.

Sparrow, el cual se había escapado de su última clase porque estaba bastante fastidiado y necesitaba un poco de relajación, observó como Melody había pasado de él. No estaba sorprendido, la _Dj_ era de fuerte carácter y sin duda ella mostraba sin miedo quienes le agradaban y quienes no; Sparrow sabía muy bien donde estaba él. Escuchó las teclas ser presionadas un poco más, hasta que decidió dejar de ver a la chica, había ido por una razón al salón de música.

Caminó hasta donde descansaba una guitarra acústica, amaba su guitarra eléctrica, pero desde que despertó esa mañana tenía unas tremendas ganas de tocar la acústica por un rato. Dejó su guitarra eléctrica en la base de la acústica, tomó un banquillo que estaba cerca y tomó asiento. Pasó sus dedos por las finas cuerdas de manera horizontal para después comenzar a afinarla, no se confiaba de los otros estudiantes, estaba seguro que el pobre instrumento estaba más que desafinado.

Melody levantó el rostro pero continuó tocando las teclas, había visto a Sparrow moverse por la sala, ahora lo tenía casi al frente suyo, sentado en un banquillo y con una guitarra acústica en las manos. Era extraño ver al futuro bandido sin la eléctrica, la cual parecía estar pegada a él, volvió a bajar la mirada hacía las teclas. No tenía ganas de aguantar los gritos de Sparrow y mucho menos sus letras sin sentido, pero la sala era comunitaria, así que no le daría el gusto al otro de irse. Respiró profundamente, dejó suspendidas las manos sobre las teclas unos segundos antes de comenzar a presionarlas con una melodía que no la abandonaba desde la mañana.

El joven levantó la mirada para ver a la chica, esta paseaba sus finos dedos por las teclas como si fuese cosa de todos los días. Como persona debía decir que él y Melody tenían roces bastante agresivos, pero como músicos admitía que la chica tenía un talento indiscutible. La guitarra estaba completamente afinada pero no la tocó, permaneció en silencio observando y escuchando lo que interpretaba Melody.

La sala se vio inundada por el rápido pero melancólico sonido del piano, de esas melodías que te rompen el corazón, pero que poco a poco te lo vuelven a curar. Melody no despegaba la mirada de las teclas y sus manos, su mente estaba enteramente en su música, nada ni nadie la harían desconcentrarse de su más amada pasión. No había escrito la melodía, pero la había tarareado desde la mañana, se sentía bien sacarla de su cabeza, ahora que lo pensaba sonaba mejor de lo que había pensado. Dejó presionada una tecla, para al último levantar la mano y dejar en silencio la sala.

Un aplauso la sorprendió, giró a ver y ahí estaba Sparrow, sonriendo y aplaudiendo, se había olvidado por completo del otro. El aplauso duro un poco más, Melody asintió con la cabeza, agradeciendo el gesto pero sin dejar de ver al otro con sorpresa. A Sparrow le importaba poco que alguien tocase o hablase, él siempre interrumpía; aún seguía fresco el recuerdo de cuando en el show de talentos interrumpió más de una vez a Raven Queen. ¿Ahora qué hacía diferente la situación?

Una vez dejó de aplaudir, Sparrow llevó las manos a la guitarra y comenzó a hacerla sonar. Contrarió a lo que había tocado la chica, este sonido era más dinámico, más alegre. Ahora fue turno de Melody de observar en silencio, él lo había hecho por ella, así que le devolvería el favor. Sparrow podía gritar la mayoría de las veces, hacer que su guitarra rompiera tímpanos, pero cuando se lo proponía era capaz de crear melodías que haría derretir cualquier oído.

El sonido era veloz, pero tan agradable que no se sentía fuera de lugar. El guitarrista mantenía la vista fija a las cuerdas, estaba tan ensimismado en su propia música que comenzó a golpear el suelo con su zapato de manera inconsciente. Sin duda, un poco de buena música podía alegrar hasta el más fastidioso de los días. Las cuerdas dejaron de vibrar cuando su mano se alejó de ellas, más aplausos llenaron la sala, levantó la mirada y Melody le sonreía con diversión.

La chica rodó los ojos cuando Sparrow levantó los hombros y sonreía con arrogancia, el joven no cambiaría nunca. Se acomodó en su asiento y volvió las manos al teclado, estas se quedaron suspendidas un rato. No sabía que tocar realmente, la última melodía la había estado torturando tanto que no había sido capaz de pensar en nada más. Se mordió el labio y frunció ligeramente el ceño, quería tocar, vaya que sí, pero no se le ocurría nada. Miró de reojo como Sparrow la observaba en silencio y bastante expectante.

Sonrió y bajó las manos, se giró a verlo y él no hizo nada más que arquear las cejas. –Muéstrame que tienes, Hood-.

Le tomó un poco para procesar que pasaba, pero al final sonrió con su típica arrogancia, se acomodó en su asiento y tomó el brazo de la guitarra. –Sígueme si puedes, Piper-.

Nadie lo retaba y se libraba, llevó su mano libre a las curdas y comenzó a tocar. Era como si quisiera tocar con su guitarra eléctrica, pues los sonidos que creaba eran bastante fuertes, rápidos y sobretodo engreídos. Melody esperó unos segundos para acoplarse al sonido que creaba el otro, una vez lo hizo, llevó sus manos a las teclas y comenzó a tocar en conjunto. Piano y guitarra se fusionaron, no era una competencia, era un improvisado dúo. Sparrow soltó una risa al ver como la chica se acopló a su melodía, era buena, nunca lo negaría. Melody sonrió con diversión al ver como él le siguió la corriente.

Pararon, Sparrow le realizó un gesto a la chica, era su turno. Melody se llevó una mano al mentón y pensó, llevó ambas manos a las teclas y comenzó. Sparrow espero para después unirse a la melodía que había comenzado ella. Ambos sonrieron cuando los sonidos se fusionaron. La sala y fuera de la misma se escuchaba el dueto que tenía lugar entre un piano y una guitarra, nada más que eso se escuchaba. Los ojos oscuros de Melody se encontraron con los claros de Sparrow y sonrieron de nuevo.

La alegre melodía la lleno por completo, no sabía que pasaba realmente, pero la música no mentía. Estaba feliz, estaban felices. Comenzó a mover la cabeza de lado a lado, Sparrow comenzó a golpear el suelo de nueva cuenta. Ambos comenzaron a tararear el ritmo de la curiosa canción que había nacido de manera inesperada. El ritmo comenzó a bajar, siendo cada vez más lento y bajo hasta desaparecer por completo.

Al finalizar Sparrow soltó una carcajada. –¡Nada mal!-. Comentó, señalándola.

Melody rió de buena gana y se cruzó de brazos. –Lo mismo digo-.

Sparrow se levantó y jaló su banquillo hasta estar frente a la chica, dándole la espalda a la entrada. Melody bajó los brazos, lista para lo que fuera a hacer el chico, se debatieron con las miradas un rato, siendo él el primero en bajarla. Las cuerdas de la guitarra comenzaron a moverse de nueva cuenta. Pero contrarió a como habían comenzado, Sparrow comenzó a cantar. Melody no ocultó su sorpresa, aunque no existió problema ya que Sparrow no la vio.

De manera casi automática Melody reconoció la tonada, sus manos viajaron con rapidez a las teclas y comenzó a presionarlas. Siguiendo al principio a Sparrow para después ponerse a la par. Era una canción que tenía un tiempo ya, y que mucha gente no conocía por desgracia. La voz de Sparrow se levantó por sobre los instrumentos, su vista fija a las cuerdas de la guitarra.

Melody mantuvo fija la mirada en las teclas, sabía de sobra que las cuerdas vocales de Sparrow eran como el acero, lo podías escuchar desde el otro extremo de la escuela y una que otra vez lo escuchó cantar de manera decente, pero lo que acontecía era totalmente diferente. No gritos, no guitarra eléctrica, no letras estúpidas. Era la profunda voz de Sparrow siendo acompañada por una guitarra acústica y un piano, nada más, nada menos.

Tragó con dificultad y se sintió nerviosa, nunca se había percatado de lo hermosa que era la voz de Sparrow. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando la canción llegaba a su clímax y la voz de él se elevaba con más potencia. Levantó la mirada, sus manos seguían viajando por las teclas sin perder el ritmo. ¿Cómo podía alguien tan egocéntrico poder cantar con tanto sentimiento? A pesar de que él miraba hacía las cuerdas, ella le observaba.

Al sentir una mirada sobre él, levantó el rostro y se encontró con Melody. Este le miraba fijamente, arqueó una ceja pero no se detuvo en ningún momento. Sus miradas se debatieron por un buen rato, la música entre ambos. La chica mantuvo una expresión serena, cosa que a Sparrow le costaba un poco más, se sentía extrañamente nervioso además de que sentía el calor subir hasta su rostro; la mirada de Melody era demasiado penetrante para su gusto, si seguía así su voz terminaría por quebrarse o se equivocaría.

Por suerte la canción terminó, las cuerdas y teclas dejaron de ser tocadas. A pesar de que sintió alivió por un minuto, ya que no tenía que mantener un tono especial para la voz y mucho menos presionar las cuerdas indicadas, la relajación le duro poco tiempo. Había desviado la vista una vez terminó de tocar pero la misma sensación de ser observado lo llevó a ver de nuevo a Melody, esta tenía las manos bajo el teclado pero su expresión era la misma que lo estaba poniendo incomodo.

Tragó con dificultad y apretó con mayor fuerza el brazo de la guitarra, no comprendía que pasaba; segundos antes estaba teniendo un buen rato tocando y compartiendo su amor por la música con la joven _Dj_ y ahora sentía que le faltaba el aire, daba por sentado que si eso seguía terminaría avergonzándose a sí mismo y eso era algo que no podía permitir. Evitando hacer contacto con la chica se aclaró la garganta.

-Melody…-. Llamó. –¿Estás bien?-.

Preguntó y levantó la mirada con algo de desconfianza, los ojos de la chica lo tenían acorralado. Sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse por unos segundos. Melody curveó sus labios en una sonrisa, entrecerró los ojos y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un adorable rosa, una cantarina y corta risa salió de sus labios. Sparrow se congeló, sintió como la sangre subía a su rostro y que el aire le comenzaba a faltar, ¿a qué venía eso? ¿y por qué lo encontraba endemoniadamente adorable?

-¿Sucede algo?-.

Sparrow se levantó como si tuviera resortes, volcó el banquillo en el que estaba sentado creando así un sonido metálico estridente, se giró y miró a Bunny en la puerta del salón, la chica le miró a él y después a Melody, se llevó una mano a la mejilla y frunció ligeramente las cejas.

-¿Interrumpo?-.

-¡No!-. Gritó el guitarrista, causando que la chica saltara. –No interrumpes nada, de hecho, ya me voy-.

Sin esperar una respuesta o queja más, tomó rumbo a la salida, una vez pasó cerca de Bunny le entregó la guitarra y salió corriendo por el pasillo, dejando a la joven conejita con la palabra en la boca y muchas dudas, no comprendía muy bien el porqué de su reacción y solo había preguntado eso porque parecían estar en medio de una conversación. Se giró y observó como Melody se levantaba de su puesto.

-Apenas comenzara la actividad del club-. Comentó la recién llegada. –¿No participara hoy?-.

La _Dj_ caminó hasta su compañera y tomó la guitarra, fue hasta su lugar, donde aún estaba la guitarra de Sparrow y las intercambió. Caminó hasta la salida y se detuvo cerca de Bunny, la cual sentía que todo el asunto era más difícil de resolver que un acertijo de su amado hogar. Melody miró a su amiga y le sonrió con amabilidad.

-Hay asuntos que tengo que resolver con ese cabeza de pájaro-. Comentó, levantando ligeramente la guitarra. –No te preocupes por nosotros-.

Dicho eso se alejó por el mismo pasillo por el cual Sparrow había salido corriendo, Bunny se cruzó de brazos e infló las mejillas. No comprendía muy bien que pasaba, pero sentía que había interrumpido. Tal vez si hubiese llegado un poco más tarde el _asunto_ se habría resuelto mejor y antes, suspiró derrotada, lo que causaba su bendita puntualidad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Había salido corriendo tan rápido que si lo hubiera visto el entrenador estaría orgulloso de él. Dio una calada de aire, llenado sus pulmones de aire. Cerró los ojos mientras exhalaba y la imagen de Melody sonriendo lo asaltó, abrió los ojos de golpe y comenzó a toser debido a que sacó de golpe todo el aire que había inhalado. Abrazó el poste en el cual estaba recargado. Frunció el ceño y gruñó, no comprendía muy bien que pasaba y eso le frustraba.

Suspiró, su cabeza estaba hecho un desastre gracias a las extrañas acciones de la chica, un poco de música lo podría ayudar. Sonrió y llevó las manos a su espalda y no sintió nada. Fue en ese momento en el que recordó donde había dejado su amada compañera, ¿cómo lo había olvidado? No sentía el peso de siempre. Se cruzó de brazos y pensó, si la quería recuperar debía regresar a la aula de música, y no tenía muchas ganas de tomarse con Melody.

Pero tampoco quería dejar a su bebé ahí, sabía que no corría peligro, ya que nadie se atrevería a tocar su guitarra pero aún así… Suspiró derrotado y bajó los brazos, tendría que regresar y verse bajo la mirada de Piper una vez más, todo por el amor de su vida. Con muy poca confianza en sí mismo y en su decisión, se giró para ir de regresó al aula. Y por segunda vez en el día saltó como si tuviera resortes en las piernas, por suerte no gritó.

Frente suyo, Melody arqueó las cejas, no la había escuchado llegar. De manera nerviosa desvió la mirada de los ojos de la chica, aunque ya no sentía esa extraña y espesa mirada que le había dado prefería no volver a hacer contacto visual con ella, pasaban cosas extrañas cuando lo hacía. Melody se llevó las manos a la cadera al ver que el otro permanecía en silencio y evitaba mirarla, suspiró y rodó los ojos, se retiró la guitarra que cargaba y la extendió.

-Toma-. Dijo. –La olvidaste-.

El rostro de Sparrow se iluminó al ver a su guitarra, al menos estaba sana y salva. Estiró las manos para tomarla y cuando estaba apuntó de sentir ese frió metal que tanto lo reconfortaba, le fue arrebatada, Melody juntó el instrumento a ella, causando que Sparrow frunciera las cejas y le volviera a ver a los ojos, Melody sonrió y arqueó las cejas. De nuevo ese incomodo calor y nerviosismo inundó a Sparrow, quien se mantuvo lo más firme que pudo.

-Dámela-. Demandó y Melody acarició la guitarra. –Ahora-.

La chica le seguía observando, esos penetrantes ojos oscuros lo estaban matando, él solo quería su guitarra e irse lo más lejos que pudiera de ella, Melody lo estaba poniendo muy nervioso. La chica observó fugazmente la guitarra para después volver a verlo, sonrió de nueva cuenta, con menos malicia y más diversión. Sparrow apretó los puños y tragó con dificultad.

-Te la daré, con una condición-. Levantó su mano izquierda y extendió su dedo índice, Sparrow apretó los dientes. –Quiero que toques para mí-.

La expresión de exasperación fue reemplazada por una de sorpresa, aunque el rubor que había conseguido desde segundos antes seguía ahí. No comprendía la condición de la chica, Melody seguía sonriendo y observándolo, sus ojos tenían un brillo que no comprendía del todo y lo hacía sentirse incomodo. Habían pasado un buen rato tocando juntos, no lo negaba, pero al final todo se había tornado tan extraño que ahora se lo pensaría dos veces antes de tocar con ella de nuevo.

-¿Para ti?... ¿No querrás decir contigo?-. Preguntó, no muy convencido de la condición de la chica.

Melody negó con la cabeza, haciendo que su largo cabello se moviera, sostuvo el brazo de la guitarra con ambas manos y volvió a observarlo. Aún entre confundido y molesto, el rubor de Sparrow seguía en sus pálidas mejillas, ese día y sin planearlo Melody estaba conociendo nuevas facetas del odioso y egocéntrico guitarrista. Extendió la guitarra.

-He dicho _para_ mí-.

Se repetía, la mirada de Melody tomaba ese extraño brillo, además de que un travieso y tierno rubor se posaba en sus mejillas. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del chico, la penetrante mirada de Melody sobre él, las manos femeninas en el brazo de su guitarra y él con un nudo en el estomago. Levantó el brazo y lo extendió hacía la guitarra, titubeó. Él solo quería su guitarra y ya, la chica debía estar jugando. Tomó el brazo del instrumento, Melody lo soltó y Sparrow acercó la guitarra a sí mismo.

De un momento a otro Melody lo tomó del brazo izquierdo y lo jaló hasta una banca que estaba cerca de ellos. Lo obligó a sentarse y ella se sentó a su lado, con las manos sobre su regazo, la _Dj_ le observó en silencio. Sparrow movió los ojos, observando el entorno, estaban en la entrada de la escuela, que por el momento se encontraba desierta. Se volvió a encontrar con los ojos de Melody. Se acomodó la guitarra y antes de tocar una sola nota, la chica habló.

-Cantas alguna estupidez, y despídete de tu amada guitarra-.

La amenaza lo hizo levantar la mirada y ver el rostro de la fémina, topándose con el rostro ruborizado y sonriente de Melody. A pesar de la amenaza, la cual sabía que podía volverse realidad, no evitó sonrojarse también y volver la vista a la guitarra. No comprendía absolutamente nada; no sabía porque estaba comenzando a tocar, no sabía porque la amenazaba le parecía el menor de los problemas, no sabía porque sentía tanto calor y no sabía porque encontraba ese lado de Melody tan tierno e imposible de dar un _no_ como respuesta… Se aseguraría de no volver a quedarse a solas con la chica.

* * *

Hoy desperté pensando en que Sparrow y Melody hacen una linda pareja xD

Estoy tan alegre de haber podido dejar de escribir solo cosas tristes xD Pero aún debo trabajar con eso de usar a Sparrow :v

Gracias por leer :D


End file.
